


Mä tarvitsen sua, yks kaks

by sinster (hexagontower)



Category: Finnish Actor RPF, Finnish Music RPF, Music RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexagontower/pseuds/sinster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sähkökatkos pysäyttää studion hissin ja  jättää Robinin ja Jimin sinne jumiin. Kaikki on vielä tosi viatonta tässä vaiheessa, sisältää hissitrauman ja lohdutusta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mä tarvitsen sua, yks kaks

**Author's Note:**

> Ficin nimi kappaleen "Ei tarvii esittää" lyriikoista.
> 
> Jos vielä ihmettelet niin kyllä, tässä lepää Robin-fanfictionia puhtaimmassa muodossaan. Oon kovin pahoillani, syytän kolmansia osapuolia tästä parista ja painostuksesta ficin julkaisemiseen. Toivottavasti joku muukin saa tästä jotain irti.

Kuului äänekäs kolahdus. Hissin kellertävä valo välkähti pari kertaa sammuen sitten kokonaan, ja Robin horjahti päin Jimiä hissin nytkähtäessä yhtäkkiä alaspäin. Äkkinäinen liike tuntui mahanpohjassa ja sai sykkeen nousemaan. Kaikki tämä oli ohi vain parissa sekunnissa, sen jälkeen hissi ei liikkunut enää mihinkään.

"M-mitä toi oli?" Robin kysyi, ja Jimi kuuli hätääntyneisyyden pojan äänestä. Robin tajusi tarranneensa kiinni Jimin hihaan meinatessaan kaatua, ja irrotti otteensa suoristautuen nopeasti kuin mitään ei olisi tapahtunut. Ympärillä oli pimeää, vain äkkipysähdyksen aktivoima himmeän vihreä hätävalo valaisi studion hissin.

"En tiiä, mut näyttää vähän siltä et ollaan jumissa", Jimi totesi ja vilkaisi hissipaaneeliin hakien vastausta epäilyksilleen, mutta ensimmäisestä kerroksesta neljänteen matkalla olleen hissin elektroninen numerotaulu oli täysin pimeänä. Vanhempi mies huokasi syvään ja melkein tavaramerkiksi vakiintunut v:llä alkava kirosana pääsi tämän suusta.

Robin naurahti hermostuneesti. "Hitto mä luulin et tää putois tai jotain", poika sopersi ja haroi toisella kädellä hiuksiaan. "Samoin", Jimi nyökkäsi tajuamatta ettei Robin välttämättä nähnyt elettä hämärässä. Sama pelottava ajatus oli käynyt myös vanhemman miehen mielessä, ja sydän oli jättänyt yhden lyönnin välistä hissin liikahtaessa uhkaavasti alaspäin. 

"Tulikohan joku sähkökatkos?" Jimi mietti ääneen. Koko heinäkuisen päivän ilma oli ollut kostean painostava, ja ukkoskuuroa lupailevat pilvimassat olivat täyttäneet taivaan pari tuntia aikaisemmin. Robin ei sanonut mitään, vilkuili vain ympärilleen yrittäen samalla rauhoitella tuhatta ja sataa hakkaavaa sydäntään. Ei tässä mitään hätää ollut, hän vakuutteli hiljaa itselleen ja äkkäsikin pian hissipaneelin hälytyspainikkeen. Poika otti pari nopeaa askelta ja löi painikkeen pohjaan kovempaa kuin olisi tarvinnut. Robinin liikkeet olivat hätäisiä, eikä hissin ilmastoinnin vaientunut huminakaan enää kätkenyt alleen hänen hengityksensä epätasaiseksi muuttunutta rytmiä.

Nähdessään kuinka paniikinomaisesti nuorempi poika käyttäytyi, Jimin mieleen muistui tarina Robinin lapsuudesta, jonka poika oli joskus kertonut kaksikon ollessa yhdessä sushilla. Robin oli välttämättä halunnut matkustaa yksin isänsä työpaikan hissillä, jossa oli ollut lattiassa painolla toimiva automaattivalo. Poika oli ollut liian kevyt, ja valomekanismi oli sammunut kesken matkan jättäen 6-vuotiaan Robinin yksin pilkkopimeään hissiin. Robin oli tarinaa kertoessa, 28. sushipalaa suuhun työntäessään, vain virnuillut saaneensa tapauksesta pienimuotoisen trauman, mutta nyt pojan yleensä niin iloisilta kasvoilta oli hymy kaukana.

Jimi nosti kätensä Robinin olalle, ja tämä säpsähti. "Päästään täält varmaan aika nopeesti veke kunhan noi saa sähköt taas toimii", mies hymyili nuoremmalle ja puristi kevyesti tämän olkapäätä. Robin nyökkäsi ja hymähti vastaukseksi, että ei tässä mitään ollut. Poika yritti kuulostaa mahdollisimman rennolta: hän ei tahtonut myöntää itselleen saatika sitten Jimille, kuinka paljon ympäröivä tilanne oikeasti pelotti. Kätensä alla Jimi kuitenkin tunsi pojan tärisevän, ja terävä hengenveto sekä pieni levoton liikehdintä kertoivat vanhemmalle miehelle, ettei kaikki ollut kunnossa. Robin oli menossa paniikkiin, ja oli Jimin tehtävä saada poika rauhoittumaan.

"Robin hei." Jimin ääni kuulosti asteen vakavammalta kun hän käänsi Robinin kasvotusten itseään päin, nyt molemmat kädet pojan olkapäillä. "Ei oo mitään hätää", hän vakuutti irrottamatta varmaa otettaan toisesta.

"Joojoo, siis mä oon ihan okei", Robin mutisi kiireesti ja nosti katseensa hetkeksi hissin lattiasta. Kummankin silmät olivat jo ehtineet tottua hissin hämärään, mutta vaikkei Jimi olisi niukassa valaistuksessa Robinin kehnosti peitettyä pelokasta katsetta nähnytkään, kieli pojan koko olemus siitä ettei tämä todella ollut okei. 

"Mä nään et sua pelottaa", Jimi sanoi painokkaasti katsoen poikaa silmiin. Pieni hymy hiipi vanhemman miehen suupielille: hän muisti joskus kommentoineensa lehdiställe, kuinka Robin oli lahjakas kaikessa mihin ryhtyi, mutta tällä hetkellä teinin näyttelijänlahjoissa ei ollut juuri kehumista. 

Robin käänsi katseensa poispäin Jimistä nolostuneena siitä, että toinen ymmärsi tilanteen vakavuuden. Robin tunsi itsensä Jimin edessä lapselliseksi, hänestä oli typerää edes ajatella, että hänen ikäisensä energinen poika menisi muka ihan paniikkiin pimeästä hissistä. Poika yritti vaivihkaa vääntelehtiä pois Jimin otteesta, ja avasi suunsa yhä vakuutellakseen olevansa kunnossa. "Ei täs mitään, oikeest--"

Robinin silmät laajenivat yllätyksestä kun vanhempi mies veti hänet rentoon halaukseen.

"Urpo." Robin kuuli lempeän hymyn Jimin äänessä. Vahva käsi etsiytyi pojan hiuksiin, Jimi tuntui ihanan turvalliselta pimeässä hississä ja vihdoin Robin antoi vastustelun olla. Häntä pelotti olla jumissa ahtaiden metalliseinien ympäröimänä ilman valoja, pelotti ja paljon. Robin painoi päänsä vielä itseään pari senttiä pidemmän Jimin olkapäälle, puristi silmänsä kiinni ja kietoi kätensä tämän ympärille hakien turvaa toisesta.

Jimi silitti Robinin tukkaa ja oli hetken ihan hiljaa, antoi pojan rauhoittua omaan tahtiinsa. Kumpikaan ei jälkeenpäin mainitsisi pitkää halausta, sen aikana vaihdettuja hiljaisia sanoja eikä Jimin supermiespaitaan tukahdutettuja pieniä nyyhkäisyjä. 

Kun nuorempi poika oli lakannut tärisemästä, Jimi hieroi kevyesti kädellään tämän selkää. "Ota ihan iisisti", hän sanoi huulet melkein kiinni pojan ruskeissa hiuksissa. Vastaukseksi tullut vaisu "joo" hukkui puoliksi Jimin olkapäähän, ja mies tunsi Robinin huulten liikkeen ja lämpimän pienen henkäyksen t-paitansa kankaan läpi. Jimi yskäisi hämillään ja karkoitti äkkiä mielessä käyneet sopimattomat ajatukset pois, ja vetäytyi sitten kauemmas Robinista. Miehen toinen käsi pysyi kuitenkin pojan harteilla ja kun hän virnisti tälle, oli toisenkin hymy jo paljon vakuuttavampi: Robin näytti jaetun läheisyyden jälkeen vähintään puolta rauhallisemmalta.

Yhä hieman vaivaantuneena äskeisestä reaktiostaan teinipojan läheisyyteen ja tietämättä mitä seuraavaksi tehdä, Jimi kokeili läimäyttää hissipaneelin numeroita muutamaan kertaan. Tuloksetta. Seuraavaksi mies keksi kaivaa kännykkänsä farkkujen taskusta vain todetakseen, ettei metallikopissa ollut kenttää kellekään soittamiseen tai tekstaamiseen. Jimi painoi päänsä koomisesti harmaanmetalliseen seinään ja huokasi. "Tääl ei oo kenttää. No, nyt sit vaan venaillaan", hän sanoi. Virne nousi miehen kasvoille kun tämä katsoi Robiniin. "Tais tän päivän levytykset vähän jäädä."

"Niin tais, en ois ees halunnu", Robin hymähti sarkastisesti.

"Vaik voidaanhan me sut täälläki pistää laulaa. Ollaan vaan Makille sillee hei kato me tehtiin hittibiisi hissis", Jimi vitsaili ja sai Robinin naurahtamaan tyhmällä kommentillaan. Hän aisti ettei poika ollut vieläkään ihan oma itsensä, ja päätti parhaansa mukaan yrittää pitää tunnelman kevyenä ja pojan ajatukset jossain muualla.

"Ei vittu muuten", Jimi hymyili leveästi, kun muisti jutunaihetta miettiessä äkisti erityisen hauskan tapauksen vuosien takaa. "Täst tuli mieleen yks kerta kiertueella, siis Technicolourin aikaan, ku meiän basisti Toni jäi keikkabussin vessaa jumiin." 

Robin rakasti kuulla Jimin vanhoja keikkatarinoita, ja juttu sai hänet heti kiinnostumaan. "Mitä, oikeesti?" poika kysyi epäuskoisena. Jimi vain nyökytteli nauraen ja istui alas hissin lattialle kertomaan tarinaa. Robin istui miehen viereen, paljon lähemmäksi kuin olisi ollut tarve, eikä edes huomannut kuinka sydämen aiemmin hätäiset lyönnit olivat laskeneet takaisin normaaliin tahtiin. Jimi kertoi hyväntuulisesti keikkabussin vessan ja basistin tunnin verran kestäneestä läheisestä kohtaamisesta, ja Robinin hihitys täytti koko hissin kun vanhempi mies kuvaili naurua pidätellen kuinka kamalalta basisti oli jälkeenpäin haissut, ja kuinka tämä sai yhä kuulla herjaa tapahtuneesta.

Jimi päätyi kertomaan muitakin tarinoita bändin kiertueilta ja Robin kuunteli vieressä mielenkiinnolla. Juttujen välissä Jimi kiskaisi mustan pipon pois päästään ja löyhytteli sillä kasvojaan. Valmiiksi lämmin kesäpäivä ei ollut yhtään sen viileämpi nyt jo jonkin aikaa vailla ilmastointia olleessa hississä. Robinkin kiinnitti Jimin eleen myötä huomiota omaa otsaansa pitkin valuvaan hikipisaraan, ja tajusi kuinka kuumaksi ja raskaaksi ilma hississä alkoi käydä.

"Ei kai täält vaan lopu happi? Kun toi ilmastointi ei toimi", Robin kysyi ääneen ja kohottautui pystympään katsoen Jimiin säikähtäneen oloisena. Ajatus ei ollut aiemmin edes käynyt pojan mielessä ja sai hänet nyt hätääntymään.

"Ei lopu, kylhän tänne ilmaa jostain raosta pääsee", toinen vakuutti pojalle heti, vaikka todellisuudessa epäilikin hetken, oliko hänen sanoissaan perää. Parempi kuitenkin olla huolestuttamatta poikaa, Jimi päätti ja jatkoi myhäilevään sävyyn: "mut kuuma tääl kyl tulee." Vaivattomalla liikkeellä vanhempi mies vetäisi supermiespaidan pois päältään ja viskasi sen mytyksi hissin nurkkaan. Robinia alkoi naurattaa ja uudelleen esiin pyrkinyt pelko unohtui hänen miettiessä hyväntuulisesti, ettei Jimi todellakaan ollut ansainnut levytysyhtiön vähiten paitoja omistavan titteliä turhaan.

Kaksikko ajautui juttelemaan niitä näitä hissin vihertävän hätävalon himmeydessä. Jimi kertoi lisää menneistä bändikokemuksista, Robin taas tyhmiä juttuja vapaa-ajalta Jimin vain pudistellessa päätään toisen urpoudelle. Keikkatarinoita Robinilla ei ollut Jimille juurikaan kerrottavaksi: poika pisti ohimennen merkille kokeneensa live-esiintymisten parhaat muistot miehen itsensä kanssa, ja se sai teinin hymyilemään itsekseen.

Jimi ei välittänyt ollenkaan, kun Robin painautui lähemmäs nojaamaan hänen tatuoituun käsivarteensa. Kosketuksesta Jimi huomasi pojan viimeistenkin levottomuuden rippeiden kadonneen kokonaan, tämän vartalo oli täysin rento vanhempaa miestä vasten. Poika selitti parhaillaan perheen kesämökin puumajasta, jossa oli leikkinyt aina pienenä. Robin hymyili kesäisiin muistoihin uppoutuneena, pää Jimin olkapäällä, ja hymy tarttui Jimiin hänen kuullessa pojan heleän naurun kun tämä muisti kerran pudonneensakin puumajasta. Molemmilla oli siinä istuessa niin hyvä olla, ettei kumpikaan jutun keskeltä edes huomannut kun hissin ilmastointilaitteen vaimea hurina käynnistyi uudelleen.

Vasta kun hissin valot minuuttia paria myöhemmin välkähtivät takaisin päälle, havahtuivat toisiinsa keskittyneinä olleet Robin ja Jimi jutuistaan takaisin tähän maailmaan. Robin siristeli silmiään kirkkaassa valossa ja kohotti päänsä Jimin olalta kun hissi kolahti automaattisesti liikkeelle. Se liikkui rohisten ylöspäin, pysähtyi sitten lähimpänä olevaan kerrokseen ja seuraavaksi metalliset ovet jo liukuivatkin auki.

Liukuovien takaa paljastuvalla käytävällä seisoskeli yksi studion työntekijöistä kahvimuki kädessään. Luultavasti kahvitaukoa sähkökatkoksen ajan toimettomana pitäneen miehen ilme oli näkemisen arvoinen, kun tämä huomasi hissin lattialla vierekkäin istuvan teinipojan ja paidattoman Jimin.

"Moro", tokaisi Jimi miehelle iloisesti ja kömpi ylös lattialta, Robin heti perässään. Mies nyökkäsi kaksikolle hitaasti ja katsoi hämmentyneenä kun nämä kävelivät yhdessä ulos hissistä. Kumpikin yritti hillitä itsensä kunnes he pääsisivät pois hölmistyneen miehen kuuloetäisyydeltä, mutta Robinin vilkaistessa paitaansa takaisin päälle vetävään Jimiin, purskahtivat molemmat yhteen aikaan nauruun.

"Noni, nyt takas hommiin ja vähän äkkiä", sai Jimi käskytettyä naurun lomasta ja työnsi kädellään Robinia eteenpäin. Nuorempi vain kikatti hillitsemättömästi eikä Jimiäkään totta puhuen edes haitannut, vaikkei päivän töitä saataisi tänään ajoissa tehtyä. Mies tajusi nauttivansa Robinin seurasta kenties enemmän kuin oli sallittua, eikä piitannut ylitöistäkään jos tekisi niitä pojan kanssa yhdessä. Tärkeintä Jimille oli sillä hetkellä vain nähdä, kuinka hyvällä tuulella Robin oli, eikä enää tippaakaan peloissaan.

Robiniakin hymyilytti, vaikka edessä oli laulamista ja sanoittamista paljon tylsempien virallisten paperijuttujen hoitamista. Sähkökatkoksen aikaansaaneen kesämyrskyn viimeiset sadepisarat ropisivat studion ikkunaa vasten, mutta Robinilla oli aurinkoinen fiilis. Tuntui hassulta ajatella, että poikaa oli jokin aika sitten vielä pelottanut hissin kerrosten väliin pysähtyminen ja sinne jumiin jääminen.

Jimin tarinoita ja turvallista läheisyyttä miettiessään Robin totesi itsekseen, ettei pistäisi enää ollenkaan pahakseen jos studion hissi joskus jumittuisi heidän kohdallaan uudestaankin.


End file.
